


Seasons Change

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00F
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: That time of the year, again...
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'nonsense'

"Are you only making your list for the season now?" Hanayo questioned as she fluttered up to rest on Chall's desk. Their current anime viewing had tapered off, but a quick check suggested there would be quite a few new shows that might catch Chall's interest. After all these years, Hanayo had learned Chall's tastes quite well.

"Nonsense," Chall replied as she held up a handwritten list covered with doodles. "I made it weeks ago. I'm just double-checking a few things. It looks like we'll have plenty to watch."

Hanayo could have reminded her of so many things, but...

"Good."


End file.
